1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of optical fibers, in particular the present invention is directed to access tape with peelable, removable sections to allow easy access to fibers within cables and tubes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical fibers are very small diameter glass strands which are capable of transmitting an optical signal over great distances, at high speeds, and with relatively low signal loss as compared to standard wire or cable networks. The use of optical fibers in today's technology has developed into many widespread areas, such as: medicine, aviation, communications, etc. In many of these applications it is necessary to gain access to fibers in cables which are already installed, or which are in a position such that mid-span access is required.
Prior to the development of the present invention this was accomplished through the use of cable rip-cords. Cable rip-cords are generally narrow strands of material or wire placed in a cable which, when removed, allow access to fibers by tearing the cable or buffer tube when the rip-cord is pulled. However, incorporating rip-cords in a central tube design presents a number of problems.
Because most buffer tubes or cables are lightly packed and there is room for the ripcords to float in the cavity of the buffer tubes or cables, controlling the position of the ripcords is very difficult. When the position of the rip-cord is not controlled properly, during the access of the cable, there is the potential to damage either buffer tubes or the fibers within the buffer tubes. This damage occurs from the rip-cords either strangling the buffer tubes or fibers, or by pulling the rip-cord completely through the core of the tube or cable.
In central tube designs, two ripcords are generally necessary for proper access into the cable or tube. It is desirable for these rip-cords to be placed 180 degrees from each other, however, because of the ability for the rip-cords to float within the cable or tube, the two ripcords may move or float to the same location. This can cause serious problems when attempting to gain mid-span access to these cables, by causing either strangulation or breakage of the fibers within the tube or cable.